Goblin Planet: Journey Through the Catacombs
by Kaline Reine
Summary: What if Sarah were an ASTRONAUT! What if she got stranded on a Goblin Planet? Sarah meets a sinister being calling himself the Goblin King on a planet she crashed on during a solar ice storm. Toby was taken from her ship at her request during the storm!
1. The Solar Ice Storm

**Disclaimer: **I do not (and will probably never) own the Labyrinth or any of it's characters... I have changed the plot line around only a little, and the setting are very very different. Some of the characters are a little different too. But bear with me, this is going to get interesting... And the sequel is even better. I don't know how I came up with the idea for this, it just came to me all of a sudden! But more on that at the end of this first chapter! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did when I wrote it! 

**Chapter 1: The Solar Ice Storm**

Sarah stood like a statue in the huge park. She had always felt at peace here, but today something seemed strangely amiss. A feeling of deja vu crept over her as she read the lines of her well-rehearsed play, "Labyrinth" for the millionth time. Merlin, her Old English space-dog barked heartily as if to remind her of what time it was.

"Oh, shit! I'm late again!" She glanced at her wrist-band computer quickly. "Oh, Merlin..." After casting a wayward glance at her loyal companion, she began to run out of the park, back toward her ship. "Come on!"

The pair of them could be seen from a great distance, as they almost raced each other to make it back in time. Her dress trailed behind her mimicking the way the Merlin's long fur did to him. Not only was her oxygen supply running low, but Sarah had promised her parents she'd watch her little brother so they could go out yet again. She sighed, as she pressed the button on her wrist-band to lower the forcefield shield that hovered around her new spaceship, making stealing it impossible for anyone else.

Taking one last longing look at Centrina, the lovely planet of lush greenery and beautiful ponds, she initiated the startup sequence of her ship. Sarah had always loved to visit the little green planet for as long as she could remember. She loved to rehearse her plays here, and watch the pretty white swan-lings swim through the water in that particular park. It was wonderful. And she never had to worry about running out of oxygen, or wearing her space-suit. Centrina was made up of nothing but various parks, and all the trees made it a wonderful oxygen-rich experience. it was similar to Surbius in a way... Only there were no houses to marr it's beauty.

The space-dog curled up on a crate near the back, and the ship took off, slicing through the sky like a razor. Setting their destination to Surbius, Sarah leaned back in the cockpit and relaxed. She knew it would be a piece of cake.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too long after they had departed, the ship's warning light blinked on, signaling that Sarah should take over as pilot. When she took hold of the control panel, she soon saw why. There was a huge solar ice storm that she was headed right into! A wave of panic hit her, and she heard Merlin whine from somewhere behind her, but the young pilot tried to stay calm. It threw her slightly off course, but she quickly recovered and steered toward her home planet of Surbius.

Karen had been waiting for her by the door of their over-sized house. And man did she ever look pissed! Well, Sarah defiantly marched up to her, and announced that she was late because of the solar storm.

"Don't bother with excuses, young lady!" The broad-shouldered blonde woman looked like a wasp ready to sting. "And you know better than bringing that mutt home with you. You should have dropped him off on Kanin on your way."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, come on Merlin..." She started to go up inside, and motioned for her pet to follow.

"Didn't you hear what I just_ said_? The dog has to return to Kanin. I'll just have your father teleport him there."

"Alright."

When Sarah had disappeared up to her room, Karen went to the kitchen where she found Robert. She had the dog by his bright red collar, but it was obvious that she did not like the idea of having to touch the beast.

"Robert, I need you to transport this animal to Kanin so he can rest. Sarah brought him home, knowing he belongs on his own planet until she ventures out again."

"Sure, honey. I'll take care of it. Just go make sure she's okay and I'll be ready to go in a moment."

Robert lead the space-dog out into the garage where there was a small teleporter, already set to go to Kanin. He gently lead Merlin inside, and gave him his favorite chew toy before pressing the "send" button. With a quick bark, he was gone.

Karen saw that Sarah was still at the top of the stairs, glaring down as if she were Queen of the World! Well, she might have been queen of her own world, but not Karen's!

"I'm so sick of this!" Sarah decided to confront her this time for causing her to end her evening so abruptly. "You two go out every single weekend! Why do I always have to stay home with the baby?!"

"Sarah, your father and I go out very rarely... We only ask you to babysit Toby when it won't interfere with your plans."

"Well, what if I do have plans?! You don't know, you don't even ask me anymore!"

"Well I assume you'd tell me if you had a date. I'd _like_ it if you had a date..."

Robert had just walked into the room carrying Toby in his arms when he saw Sarah storm off to her room. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh, Robert. She treats me like a wicked stepmother in a fairy story no matter _what _I say!"

"I'll go talk to her..."

His attempt to talk to Sarah was vague at best. Robert went up to her room, but only to her closed door where he asked her if she was alright. When she said she was, he said they had to go and that Toby would be in his room. She was to stay home and take care of her half-brother, no matter what. A few minutes later Sarah heard the living room door close and she decided to go to their room to get Toby. She wasn't going to stand for this! Not again! She had already pulled off the long white dress she'd been wearing over her jeans and white peasant's shirt, so all she had to do was go.

As she watched her brother crying away in his crib, a thought crossed her mind. What if she pretended to have a date so Karen would leave her alone? That was an excellent idea, but it would take alot of planning. Wait, that would never work. If she said she had a date, her parents would want to meet the guy, and that was something she could not fabricate... Could she? Well, at least she wasn't going to let them keep her prisoner again. Not this time! She grabbed up a screaming Toby, and headed outside toward her ship.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setting their destination for Centrina once again, Sarah strapped Toby into his baby seat as the spaceship started moving. But sooner than expected, they entered the solar ice storm again. Shards of sharp blue and white crystals hit the windshield, but did not damage it. It was quickly becoming impossible for Sarah to see where she was going. The map radar screen had gone blank, and her navigation equipment was not working properly due to the magnetic fields created by the storm.

"Hang on Toby! I'll get us out of this!"

But it was no use, she had lost control, as the metal spaceship was pulled back and forth by the large chunks of magnetic solar ice! A warning light came on, and an alarm sounded somewhere. She knew they were done for...

"I should have never brought Toby with me... I shoudn't have left!" She made her realization all too late. "I wish someone would take him off the ship and protect him! Oh, but it's too late!"

Now she knew she was thinking crazy. But she had to try something; hell, _anything_! If only she'd listened to her parents.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think of this! the rating may go up later, but I am thinking of just keeping it T for the duration of the story. how does that sound? I might add in a little bit of naughtiness and chan ge to an M rating, I'm not sure yet. We'll see how it goes... Now, about how I came up with the idea. I'm not really sure. I just remember watching Starfox clips and reading Starfox fanfiction. And I remember thinking... "What if Sarah was an astronaut?" And then I came up with these great ideas for a story involving that. Sorry, I know the Labyrinth was weird enough without making into a sci-fi thing. But you have to admit this is an original idea, and very cool! I could do all kinds of things with this! And guess what... I have plans for a sequel! Yay!!! So yeah please R&R and let me know what you think. This is gonna rock! Tehehe... I'm off to write the next chapter now! Woo! Ya know what? I've decided to go with an M rating anyway, just to be safe. I just noticed the questionable language used in this chapter. And I don't think I could resist adding in some adult fun! So yeah rated M, and we'll see... I hope I get enough reviews to continue. (Hint, hint)

-Kaline Reine


	2. Crash! And burn?

**Chapter 2: Crash!!! And burn?**

Sarah came to after hitting her head in the crash. She frantically searched the ship for Toby, but he was gone. His carseat was still buckled, but he was nowhere to be seen. Not knowing what else to do, Sarah climbed out to assess the damage to her aircraft. The wings had taken quite a beating, but it still looked ready to fly. Despite her headache, she still wanted nothing more than to leave this very moment. But she couldn't just go, not without Toby. Her parents would kill her!

She took a look at her surroundings. Little did she know that unseen eyes were watching her carefully. No doubt this was an uncharted planet, since she had not seen it on her radar screen when she was on board... There was simply nothing here, it looked like a big empty field. But a slight movement behind her made Sarah jump nearly two feet in the air!

Upon turning around, she saw nothing. But when she turned to face the way she had been looking, she was only inches away from a very strange creature. Sarah had never seen anyone like him. He had otherworldly eyes, that were two different colors; one being brown, the other an unusual shade of blue. The man-like thing smiled at her; his wicked grin spreading from ear to ear and making her quite... uneasy. He had the wildest hair, it whipped about this way and that and appeared to be made of long silky gold. There were peculiar markings above his eyes that gave him a very evil villainous look that appealed to some deep, feral part of Sarah.

Even stranger than his appearance was that of his attire. He wore a long black cape over a frilly black shirt that dipped low to expose his creamy chest. She blushed from the view, and from the closeness of him. He appeared to be inspecting her closely, only an inch or two away from her face.

Finally the being stepped away for Sarah to take in the rest of him. He wore black boots that went up to just under his knees. Above that were a pair of much-too-tight tights. Her stare lingered on... Wait, what was that?! Oh dear gods, could this possibly be the dreaded Sex Planet Lechura that she'd heard so much about? No, Lechura was said to have at least something on the surface. And from what she'd heard, quite some somethings! It was rumored to a planet woven from pure fantasy. Where did this strange man-like thing come from? He chuckled softly at her as he noticed the area that her eyes were drawn to. He looked like some sort of medieval sorceror or something. Sarah wondered if he could talk, and finally she found her own voice.

"Where's Toby?" Of all the things to say, where did that come from? Why would this thing know what happened to him?

"Who?" So he could talk... Vaguely.

"M-my brother. His name is Toby, and he disappeared from my ship."

"Did you not wish for him to be taken?"

"Well, yes. But I didn't mean it."

"What's said is said."

Sarah scowled. She was beginning to not like this guy. "Please, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to have my brother back. Please, give him back!"

"I'm afraid that is not possible. You wished that the child be taken; I took him."

"Where is he?"

"Now, Sarah. You know very _well_ where he is..." He pulled a shiny clear crystal seemingly from out of nowhere. "See? That is my castle, in the center of the catacombs."

She looked into the crystal ball he held but she was careful not to get too close to him. There was no telling what this sorceror might do to her if she were to let her guard down. Sarah saw a grand castle made of stone in the center of some sort of complex underground maze. She could hear a baby crying in the distance. Without warning, Sarah jumped back as he began to twirl the crystal in his gloved hands. It danced across them back and forth, over and under, and from side to side. It was quite alluring, and Sarah had no choice but to watch the orb's movements.

"What is that?" The question came from her lips without warning as well.

"It's a crystal. Nothing more." He paused to turn it over in his black leather-clad palm. "But if you turn it _this_ way... It'll show you your dreams." She gasped as a feeling of deja vu crept over her again. "Do you want it?"

"No, I want my brother back!"

_'What a brat...'_ He thought. _'I'll have to teach this one a little lesson. Fine with me.'_

"Sarah... Don't defy me!"

Again moving swiftly without any warning, he tossed the crystal at her. As soon as it hit her delicate skin, Sarah felt something tickling her neck. She shrieked when she realized it was a spider! And not just any spider, this thing was _huge_! It closely resembled a tarantula. While she squirmed around trying to get the vile little thing off her, it crawled around her neck, and reared back as if to bite her. When her hand almost smashed it, the spider moved down her shoulder and neared her hand. Sarah waved her arms about wildly, still screaming, but it was to no avail. Once it reached her hand, she felt something sharp digging into her flesh, and she was sure she'd been bitten. But when she looked down, she was holding a red rose in her left hand. One of the thorns had pierced her skin. Just what was he playing at?

"Eeeek!" Surprised, she dropped the rose onto the filthy ground.

"Is that any way to treat a King's gift?"

"King?" She took a nother step backward, as he took one forward. "What kind of King kidnaps a poor girl's defenseless baby brother and then holds him hostage in an underground castle?" She couldn't be sure it was underground, but she did her best to guess.

"The kind who is asked to," He raised his head in a defiant sneer. "I am the Goblin King, and this is my planet. It is known as the Goblin Planet. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sarah."

"How did you know my name?"

He ignored her question. "Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late."

"I can't. Don't you see that I can't?!"

"You have only thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth of catacombs beneath my planet and reach my castle, before your baby brother..." His voice was fading out now, as was his image. "Becomes one of us..." She just stared at him. "Forever..."

As Sarah blinked, he was gone just as mysteriously as he'd appeared. She found that somehow she was now standing underground, and could no longer see the strange orange sky that had been hanging above them.

"Well, come on, feet." Simple brown shoes carried her toward the catacombs. She didn't even notice as the petals of the red velvet rose he had given her were crushed beneath her feet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah walked up to what looked like a bare stone wall, and got confused. Was there a way to enter, or was she just stuck? She happened to notice a short disfigured little man who was adamantly spraying some kind of bugs with a sprayer. He looked like he was starting to go bald, and he had a huge nose in the middle of his face. Sarah mentally slapped herself for being so stupid; where _else_ would noses go?! Although here it was difficult to tell...

"Excuse me?" She tried to talk to him, but he was busy counting his kills. "Could you tell me how to solve this labyrinth of catacombs?"

"How you solve it is up to you... Fifty... seven! Hoo-hah!"

"No, no, I mean is there a way in?"

"A way into what?"

"The catacombs?"

"What catacombs?"

"Those!" She pointed at the walls.

"What about them?"

"Oh, it's useless asking you anything!"

"Not if you ask the right questions..." The short chubby little man sprayed a nearby bug. "Fifty eight!"

Sarah saw that the bug was really a little yellow butterfly... "Oh, you're horrible!"

"No I ain't! I'm Hoggle! And just who might you be?"

"My name is Sarah," She picked up the little creature, which bit her. "Ouch! I didn't know butterflies could bite!"

"Well, what did you expect them to do? Things are not always they seems in this place, missy! You'd best be watchin' your back."

Sarah dropped the yellow thing with the silvery wings. It was dying anyway. "Do you... live here?"

"I do now," He admitted, while still keeping up his count of the dead butterflies. "I'm a Martian, and was brought up on Mars. Where are you from?"

"That's not important. I need to know how to get into the catacombs..."

"You gets in..." He simply pointed a hand at a hidden door, causing it to open. "There..."

"Oh, well thank you, Hogsworth."

"It's Hoggle! As if I didn't already tell you enough times..." Muttering the last part, the little man walked past her into the catacombs, which looked ominous enough. "Now, would go left or would you go right?"

"Well, which way would you go?"

"Me? I wouldn't go either way."

"If that's all the help you're going to be, you can just leave!"

And he did leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** Well, it looks like I got that little bit of naughtiness in rather early, wouldn't you say?! Okay, in my defense, that part was totally unplanned and it just kind of came out that way. What can I say? The man is sexy, even as an alien! Lol. So please read and review, and tell me what you think. And not what you think I want to hear, but what you really think!

My favorite part is when instead of the snake he throws a spider at her! And yes I know the quotes are off, that is on purpose! Some of them are backwards too. The rose holds certain implications that I think we are all familar with. I just HAD to add that last bit about Sarah stepping on it. That was great... Well, it looks like I've had a very creative day! Oh, and sorry for the boring bit about Hoggle and Sarah. I just added it for continuity purposes. (::grins::)

I'd like to thank my ONLY reviewer so far for last chapter, notwritten. I expect to get at least SOME more reviews from you people! if you're taking time to read this, the least you can do is take the time to review it! Please! And PS: I'm not putting a discliamer on every chapter. You shouldn't read the others if you haven't read the first, so it is there.

-Kaline Reine


	3. The Wisdom of Creepy Crawlie Things

**Chapter 3: The Wisdom Of Creepy Crawlie Things**

It was not long before Sarah happened upon a little blue space-worm. He was larger than most of the worms she knew from Surbius, but he was still puny. He had quite the hairstyle for a worm, and such proper manners! First he invited her in to have a cup of tea with him and wife, and when she declined he seemed sad but did not argue. He did help her by showing her a way to get through the walls of the catacombs, which apparently were an optical illusion of some sort. Sarah was greatful, since she had been starting to think that the tunnel she was in just went on and on in one direction forever.

"But wait!" The cute little thing called to her as she turned a corner to her left. "Don't go that way!"

"What was that?" Her face appeared around the corner, and he was thankful.

"I said... Don't go that way. Never go _that _way."

With that she went to the right instead. "Oh, thanks!" She flashed the lowly worm a huge smile before leaving.

"If she hadda kept on going that way, she'd have gone straight to that awful castle!"

He was ordered by the King, as were all teh inhabitants of the Goblin Planet, not to aide her in any way. And in truth he wanted to help her, so he did. William did not care what the Goblin King said, he would do as he wanted. He did not want to see that poor girl snare himself up in one of his traps. He was trying to help her get out of the catacombs as quickly as he could.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth was sprawled out lazily on his throne, with his hands clasped around a screaming baby. He quickly grew annoyed at this Toby fellow, and to show his annoyance he tossed him toward the center of the pit. But instead of falling and suffering a nasty injury, as the King almost hoped he would, the boy was caught by some of the King's minions, the Goblins.

_'Now that's interesting...'_ He tought to himself. _'Rather than have him get hurt, they rush to his aide. The Goblins of my planet would no sooner help a young Goblin if it were suffocating in it's own fecile matter. So why then do they help this lowly brat?'_

It was a question that he pondered further, and intended to answer. But for now he had to shut the child up, lest he lose his temper again. The gorgeous Fae King began singing to the boy, and soon all the Goblins were joining in. There was laughter, and merriment, and drinking, and ill mannered manners. Jareth had to admit, he was growing quite fond of Toby at this point... There was no doubt that the Goblins were too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah had made it a good distance into the catacombs now, and she was happy to see her progress. She had tried using her wrist-band computer to create a map, but there must have been some kind of magnetic field here as well, because her computer was going haywire! She had been marking her progress on the walls with her eyeliner that she kept in her pocket. But little did she know of the creatures that lived made the catacomb walls their home. They did not take kindly to her putting graffiti all over the place.

"Hey-who-was-a-that?" One of them chirped to another one in a fast-paced language that only they understood.

"I-dunno-looks-like-she-could-use-some-a-help..."

"Oh-a-no-you-don't-that's-a-the-one-the-King-told-us-about! Erase-a-her-marks!"

She didn't make it too much farther until she noticed her eyeliner was gone from the walls behind her where she had drawn the little arrows. She had thought briefly of putting marks on the ground instead, but that was just silly. Surely they would disappear from there too!

"Someone has been changing my marks! Oh, it's not fair!" With that, she promptly tossed the eyeliner to the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everything was starting to look almost the same when Sarah happened upon two statues that resembled the sphinxes of ancient Egyptionious. She smiled at their friendly amused smirks, and she was about to ask them what it was they found so amusing when one of them changed it's expression.

"Where have you been, young lady?"

"Yes, where have you been?" The other one joined in.

"Who -or _what_- are you?" She asked simply. "Wasn't this a dead end just a minute ago?"

It was the first one that answered her. "No, _that's_ the dead end, behind you!"

She turned about to see that it was indeed true. Sarah had heard about the ancient wisdom of the sphinxes, and she wanted to run for some reason. But she saw that the wall, which was now behind her, had slowly begun sliding toward her. In a flurry of panic, she realized that she'd be crushed to death if she didn't find a way out, and quick!

"How do I get out of here?" She asked in a panicked tone. "Quickly, I need to make it to the castle at the center of the catacombs. Please help me!" Frantic eyes searched their stone faces, but found them to be blank.

"You must solve one of our riddles, young lady."

"Yes, but you may only choose _one_ of us," The second stone creature sounded as if he had sympathy for her. "And if you get our riddle right, you may go to the castle. If you get it wrong, however, you will face certain death."

"But which do I choose?"

"Either of us will do," Purred the reply from the first sphinx. "But you must make your choice before we tell you the riddle."

"Alright, um..." Glancing behind her to see the fast-approaching wall, Sarah knew she didn't have much time. She chose the second sphinx, since he seemed to be the more sympathetic of the two. "I choose you. Tell me your riddle, and I'll solve it."

"Are you certain?" The firs tone had fell silent, and stood still as a statue.

"Yes, just please hurry. I'm running out of time!"

"Very well..." There was the sound of rocks shifting as he cleared his throat. "Not even time can kill me, I am the candle that burns an endless flame. I breathe the sand of your waiting, and the darkness and hate that you consume. Who am I?"

"Um..." Sarah was totally baffled. But she thought she had read something about this somewhere... Yes, some of the old books she had from the Last Library of Olde Earth. Of course! They had talked about a person like this before... What had they called him? "Is it the devil? Satan? Lucifer?"

"Wrong!" She had never been shouted at by a sphinx before, but here he was, yelling in her face. "The answer is Jareth!"

"Who is Jareth?! That's not fair! I don't even know who that is! Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Enter deeper into the catacombs..." With that he earned a hesitant look from her as he opened his mouth comically wide, while the walls were closing in on them. "Enter, or perrish!"

Without giving it a second though, Sarah stepped through the doorway made by the sphinx's mouth, and she fell into total darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** Wow, what an exciting chapter. Looks like there's lots happening now! So what did you think of it, my lovely readers? Should I continue with this story or not? I thought it was a really great concept, when I thought of it. This is kinda like going through the Labyrinth again in the very distant future... So yeah um... Anyway...

My favorite part of this chapter is what the second sphinx says to Sarah in his riddle. Did anyone else catch that? Those were lyrics from a band called "Dust For Life" (although I don't remember which song that was from) and I think I got them right. I did that all from memory, so if I got any of the words wrong, I appologize. I own no rights to the song whatsoever and therefore I give all credit to Dust For Life for their wonderful song whatever it was called.

So now that I have avoided getting my ass sued by a band few people have ever heard of even though they are awesome, let's move on... In the next chapter I have done the "helping hands" scene but it is VERY different. So I am sorry if you are disappointed, but hopefully you will bve pleaseantly surrpised, as I was when I wrote it. That's all I have so far, but I can also tell you there will be more of Jareth, and Hoggle comes to Sarah's rescue. We also see Ludo's introduction (I think it's in the next chapter) and he is VERY different from the story. Tehehe... I don't want to give too much away, though. Please give me reviews, so that I can continue with this wonderful story that is so imaginative and well thought out. Thank you in advance my friends! Oh and any ideas you may have are welcome as well!

-Kaline Reine


	4. The Martian, the Lion, and the Feet?

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own the Labyrinth, or any of it's cahracters. But I DO own anything that I alter or create (such as the idea of Hoggle being a Martian or Ludo being a lion, things like that). I also own any characters that I might decide to create (such as the stinky feet in place of the helping hands, or the angry doorbells or anyone else like that). Yep this is weird, but it should suffice to ay that I own nothing really. Yep, not much of an accomplishment, now is it? Lol. Anyway, enjoy the story! And I want some reviews this time! Also, a special thanks to those of you (ONLY TWO) who reviewed last time. (::cough::) notwritten (::cough cough::) maskedpainter. Thanks, I love you guys! 

**Chapter 4: The Martian, the Lion, and the... feet?**

Sarah screamed into the pitch blackness as she fell onto something hard. She felt herself being lifted up by something she could not see. After a bit, her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and she could make out the shape of hundreds of feet kicking at her. They seemed to be moving her around by using the strength of thier rnumbers, as each leg was stationary. She felt like she was crowd surfing! But whoever heard of crowd surfing on feet? This was ridiculous!

"Which way do you want to go?" The stinky feet asked her. Apparently they could talk by wiggling their toes... Weird...

"Um... What are my choices? I want to go to the castle, but..."

"That is not an option!" A different voice told her harshly.

"Ease up! It's a big decision for her!"

"Alright, well do you want to go left or right?"

"Um, who's left or right would that be? And how can you tell?" She was so confused by this place. Was she going to die? Were all these feet going to trample her to death? Sarah didn't know. But she did know she was sure to have bruises from this later. She was being kicked around like a human soccerball!

"Make up your mind, girl!" Someone shouted. "Which way?"

"I guess I'll go that way!" She closed her eyes and pointed in a random direction, hoping it was the right one.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!" The room was filled with laughter. They were laughing at her! Sarah did not have such a good feeling about this anymore.

"Why are you laughing? Was that the wrong choice?!"

"Too late now!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As she was tossed into yet another dark room, Jareth was also laughing at her. He could see everything in his crystal orb quite clearly.

"Where is she?" One of his Goblins asked.

He looked skeptically at them as they all surrounded him. Why did they all seem to have such an interest in this girl? "_Be quiet_!!! She's in the oubliette..."

The room erupted in joyous laughter as they all made fun of poor Sarah.

"Shut up! She should have given up by now..." His mischievious mismatched eyes stared into the crystal in his hand.

"She'll never give up!"

The Goblin King suddenly looked very lost. "_Won't_ she?"

There were various murmurs and whispers throughout the throne room. Even Toby looked as if he were watching Sarah's image in the crystal held by Jareth.

"But she will!" The King declared. "The Martian's about to lead her back to the beginning. She'll soon give up when she realizes she has to start all over again!" A smile cracked onto his streamline features, but he got no response out of his minions. With a roll of his eyes, he remembered how incredibly stupid they all were. "Well, _laugh_!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She couldn't be sure, but Sarah thought she heard the sound of laughter directed at her. Standing up to brush all the dirt and dust off her, the frightened young girl stood. She looked up at the metal door that had closed above her as she had been kicked in the dark room. She thought she could just barely make out the shapes of shackles and chains on the walls around her. What was to become of her? She didn't even know where she was! Upon hearing firm footsteps near her, she spun quickly around.

"Who's there?" She called out.

"Me," Came a gruff voice followed by laughter. She recognized that voice from somewhere else before... "Sarah, relax! It's me, Hoggle!"

"What do you want? Where am I?"

"You're in an oubliette. The catacombs are full of them!" He lit something that resembled a type of round glowstick which allowed Sarah to look around.

"Are you sure about that? How would you know, Hoggle?"

"Oh don't sound so smart! You don't even know what an oubliette is!"

"Well..." She thought for a moment. "Do _you_?"

"Yes. It's a place you put people... to _forget _about 'em!"

For a moment, as the words registered in Sarah's mind, she felt insulted at what that meant. It hurt her to know that she was so easily forgotten by the Goblin King. But she barely even knew the man! Well, if that's even what he was... The hurt only shown in her eyes for a brief moment, and then it was gone.

"If you know so much about it then you must know a way out!" Sarah's eyes lit up at this notion.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, _you_ had to get in here somehow. So tell me, Hoggle, how do I get out of here?"

The stout little Martian appeared to think this over. "And why do y' think I'd help you? The King expressly ordered me not to!"

"If you help me, I'll give you this," Sarah removed her wrist-band computer and held it out for him to inspect. "It's the latest technology, and you won't find anything like it here. But you can only have it if you show me how to get the castle."

"Well, I'll take you as far as I can, but as for me I'm not going anywhere _near_ that place!"

"Fine, it's a deal!"

When she handed over her wrist-band, Hoggle used it to open up a warp-hole which lead back to the catacombs directly above them. He explained that being a Martian had it's advantages, in that he knew exactly how to use most kinds of computers. He had been a hacker back on his home planet of Mars, he told her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They'd been walking for a while, when out of nowhere there came a sound that seemed to terrify the Martian to his very core. The pair had been talking of friendship, and they had just vowed to help each other through this ordeal. But as soon as the mighty roar was heard, Hoggle took off running in the other direction, leaving Sarah to her own devices.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, goodbye!" He said.

"Wait, Hoggle! Where are you _going_?! I thought we were friends!"

"Nope," He was still backing into the shadows of the catacombs. "Hoggle ain't no one's friend... Hoggle is _Hoggle's_ friend!" And with that, he was gone, leaving her completely alone.

"Fine, then go!" Sarah's annoyance was clear by this point. She turned the corner where the noise was coming from. "Well, _I'm_ not afraid."

When she entered a small dim gap in the underground maze, Sarah saw a fierce lion, with enormous claws. Yet the cries were not out of anger, she realized, but out of pain. The lion was all alone, and had a big thorn stuck in his paw. His golden fur shimmered in what little light there was. The girl approached him, his demeanor told her not to be afraid.

"Aw, you poor thing!" She placed a hand on his forearm and tried to get him to show her his paw, but the beast wouldn't. "What happened to you?"

"Goblins..." Came a deep and child-like voice as he jerked his paw away from her.

"What did they do to you?"

"Goblins stab Ludo."

"Is that your name? Ludo?" She knelt down beside him cautiously.

When the lion nodded, still guarding his wound she continued.

"Well I'm Sarah, and I won't hurt you. Give me your paw and I'll help you. Don't you want to be free? I can make it stop hurting."

He reluctantly offered up the injury for her inspection. Ludo seemed to trust the girl. He winced when she pulled out the large thorn, but to Sarah's continued amazment he did not try to attack her. The enormous lion licked his paw clean, and smiled his thanks to her.

"You seem like such a nice beast... Hey, since you can talk maybe you can help me?"

He nodded enthusiastically as a sign that he would help her. But when she asked if he knew the way to the castle at the cetner of the catacombs, he had first looked hopeful, but then said no. He had never been far from his home, and was a stranger to these lands. Of course he lacked the capacity to put that into words.

"Well, then we'll just go this way... Come on."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:** Well, how did you like this chapter? I thought it was okay, I think my favorite so far is chapter 2. That was so inventive... I have never took much of a liking to Ludo as a character, though I do admire his loyalty and helpfulness to Sarah. I thought the part of a lion would perhaps be more fitting for him. Plus, I like it better. Lol. You will see that quite a bit of this has changed, but Sir Didymus might still be the same unless I can come up with a good idea for him. Not everything is THAT different, after all. As I've said before, ideas are VERY welcome for this story!

As if this isn't ridiculous enough I've already got an idea for a 3rd story I am doing for Labyrinth! But I promise not to start it until this one is completely done. Then after that story I will do a sequel to this one. Lol. And don't worry, I am still working on Dare To Dream but it is much slower lately, b/c I have been busy with this one, and also other things as well. Oh and for those of you who read GraceRichie's story New Crystals, Old Dreams (which is an AWESOME story buy the way and I highly reccamend it) I won her short-story writing contest thingy. Yep. That was fun to write an dit kepy me busy for a while. This fanfic should be no longer than 12 stories at MOST I promise. And by the way, for other stories that I highly reccamend reading (they really are good) check out my profile. You know what? Look at my profile anyway. I am always posting updates on there, so yeah. It'll be fun! Trust me... And don't defy me! (::throws snake at you::) I want reviews, I mean it!!!

-Kaline Reine 


	5. The Enchanted Forest

**Disclaimer:** This is my original writing, and therefore you will notice lots of changes. But all of these changes still do not change the fact that I don't own the movie Labyrinth, or any of it's character's or settings. The settings are probably what I changed the most for this story, but still... That's enough of that. And now, onward! 

**Chapter 5: The Enchanted Forest**

Sarah and Ludo continued walking together until they reached two metal doors with what looked like two little doorbells on them. The mighty lion approached them and sniffed each one curiously.

"Hey, stop that!" One of the doorbells said. Wait, it did what now?! "Get out of my face, you big ugly oaf!"

"Always so dramatic... Be nice, you dingbat!"

Sarah had never seen anything like it. There were two talking doorbells, one of each door. And one door sat directly on top of the other. She kenw trhat like she had doen before while in the catacombs, she would have to make another choice.

"You'll have to excuse him," The doorbell on top was saying. "My friend has an anger problem."

"Oh," Sarah thought of the sinister looking Goblin King she had met only hours ago... "That's okay, I can think of a few people like that. So what's behind these doors?"

"None of your damn business, that's what!!!"

"Oh, calm down. Young lady, we don't really know. We're just the doorbells here. But if you want to go inside all you have to do is ring. Just press one of us, and the door will open."

"That doesn't sound so difficult..."

"It isn't!" The mean lower one piped up. "Just hurry up and make your choice! And quit wasting my time! I haven't got all day!"

After thinking it over for only a moment, she decided she liked the upper doorbell the best, since he was the nicest. And the thought of being that much closer to the surface, and therefore her ship, was also appealing. So Sarah lightly pressed the topmost doorbell. Doing so made her feel slightly guilty, since it was almost like she was punching him in the nose! But she was at a dead end, and had no other choice. She stepped on the frame of the lower door in order to hoist herself up, and Ludo simply crouched down then leapt up to follow her through.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they crossed the threshold, they found themselves in a dark enchanted forest. They couldn't really see much, and Ludo felt scared so he followed closely behind Sarah.

"Scawy..." Was all he could manage.

"I know, Ludo. But don't be scared. This place isn't that bad."

Just as they neared a dark patch of trees that grew closely together, Ludo let out a growl and he was gone. He had fallen into some kind of trap, but Sarah didn't see him. She was too busy trying to find her way through the tangled vegetation. She was wondering how the trees managed to grow without any light, when she saw something move ahead of her.

"Ludo?" She spun around to find that he was no longer with her. "Ludo, where did you go?"

"Pretty lady here!" She heard a playful light voice echo.

"Let's play!" Another one said. "Teach her our game! Grab her!"

She felt lithe arms grasp her, and Sarah was pulled into the middle of a large clearing. But it was still dark. She saw they had a fire going. It burned a ghostly shade of blue, and was reflected in her soft green eyes.

"Who are you?" She looked into a fuzzy blue face.

"We make tea!" A third creature said.

"It special _ice_ tea! You drink!" A fat blue fuzzball resembling a monkey told her. He was sitting buy the fire, and wore a hat.

"Who -or _what_- are you?"

She was getting frantic in her attempts to escape, only to be grabbed by more long thin hands. She realized they looked like some kind of deformed light blue monkeys... But what did they want with her? There was only one way to find out.

"What do you want with me?" She wasn't afraid of them, but she wanted to egt this over with and be on her way toward the castle. "I'm in a hurry, and-"

"We never get visitors anymore!" The first one shouted.

She coudln't be sure, but there looked to be about five or six of the monkey-things. "Drink our tea, and sit with us!"

They shoved her into a seat by the campfire. She was handed a wooden cup from somewhere. It had an eerie green liquid in it. It looked alot like the antifreeze she used in her ship...

"Thank you, it's very nice but I'm really not thirsty at all," She feigned an excsue as best she could.

"_Drink_!" Several of them shouted at once.

"I don't want any. I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. I have to get to the castle..."

"Make her drink it! She has to stay here with _us_!"

"Yes, drink make her stay!"

Sarah didn't want to hear any more of this. Before she really knew what was happening, her legs were carrying her away from the clearing. She didn't know where she was going, and she knew she was at a disadvantage since they knew the forest and she didn't. But Sarah couldn't take it anymore! She'd been distracted long enough already. She needed to get to Toby and save him, and she was running out of time!

"Hey come back! You do want to stay and be one of us, don't you?!"

"Of _course_ she does! Grab her!"

Footsteps and sharp cries followed her through the dark woods. They seemed to move in and out of the trees, climbing over and under the vegetation. She could feel that they were right behind her...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hoggle had lost her, but he didn't seem to care at the moment. He had decided to look for her, but he didn't want to risk his life to do so! The stout little Martian was walking slowly; he was in no hurry to find her. He knew she would be okay, but Hoggle was frightened of that dreadful sound.

"Make it through the catacombs, make it through the catacombs! Stupid girl... One thing's for sure! _She'll_ never make it through the catacombs! Bah!" He was annoyed, and wasn't talking to anyone in particular, just to himself.

"Well hello there Higgle..." Hoggle jumped when he saw who it was that glared back into his face so mercilessly. Cold mismatched eyes bore into his very soul. "Going to help the girl again, are you?"

"Y-your Majesty! I would n-never do that! Hoggle don't help no one but himself!"

The King bent down so that he could be at eye level with the ugly little Martian. "What _is_ that plastic thing 'round your wrist?"

"I-er, well... My goodness, where did _this _come from?"

"Could it be that you are helping the young astronaut?"

"He-helping?" He seemed to tremble in front of the powerful Goblin King. "In what sense?"

"In the sense that you are leading her toward my castle when you were supposed to be leading her back to the beginning..." His voice took on a slightly dangerous edge. "Are you aware that is an act of treason?"

"N-no your Majesty. I was just going to trick her into thinking I was helping her, that's all. I swear! To... Um, to lure her into a false sense of security!"

"Give her this," He tossed the little man-like creature a strange looking pink fruit. "Tell her it's a gift. But _don't_ tell her it's from me."

"Oh, please have mercy, your Majesty. I can't give her this."

"You can and will."

"It won't hurt the little lady none, will it?"

Jareth circled him, resembling a hungry wolf. Hoggle winced as gloved fingers harshly grasped and tugged on his ear. "You will do as I say, Hogsworth, or I will toss you striaght into the bottomless pit of no return before you can blink!"

Hoggle silently rubbed his ear once it was released.

"Hoggle, I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a girl," Came the King's final insult.

"I ain't lost m'eh head!" Jareth only chuckled at the Martian's statement.

He used his cane to poke and jab at the poor little man delightedly. "You don't really think that she could like a repulsive little scab like you?" Hoggle moved away as he knew the King was not happy that he was getting so close in his friendship with Sarah.

Thinking that was all, Hoggle turned to leave. He eyed the peach in his hand suspiciously, for he knew it bode her no good. How was he ever supposed to give something to her that he knew would hurt her? He wasn't sure how, but Hoggle knew it would hurt her. Before he made much progress, Jareth stopped him again.

"Oh, and Hoggle..."

"Yes?"

"If she kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince..."

"Y-you will?" He looked genuinely surprised.

...A memory... _'Yes, Prince of the Land of Stench! Hahahaha...'_ ...from long ago...

Jareth's look was positively evil and vile. "You shall be the Prince of the Bottom of the Bottomless Pit of No Return! Hahahaha..." His malicious laugh trailed off as he wandering away with a sinister smile on his flawless face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just when Sarah thought she had escaped the creepy blue monkeys, they caught up to her again, swinging through the trees. She wished she knew where Ludo was, but she had more important worries at the moment. Eventually she came to dead end where a big tree stood blocking her way. But out of the tree came a Martian. She saw that Hoggle held a metal cylinder when he leapt down from the tree. He began furiously spraying the creatures with bug spray!

"Hoggle!" She threw her arms around him once they were alone. "You saved me!"

Anticipating her actions, he tried to push her away. "No! No, don't kiss me! _Don't kiss me_!"

Before they knew it, the ground opened up beneath them, and they fell into darkness. The pair of them had become desperate now, and were clinging to any and everything they could grab to keep themselves from falling. Hoggle nearly slid right over a ledge, while Sarah grasped onto some sort of root sticking out from the ground.

Gathering her courage, she pulled Hoggle up onto the ledge, and asked him where they were. When he told her they were just inches away from falling into the Bottomless Pit of No Return, Sarah nearly fainted. But if she did she would have surely fallen into it, so she restrained herself. She looked around but all she could see of the pit was a blackness that seemed to go on forever. The roof that hung above them was that of a cave.

They were trying to find a way across the dangerous massive Pit, when suddenly there was a load roar. They were being ambushed! Sarah looked shocked as Ludo the lion jumped out from another opening in the cave, and tackled Hoggle so that he had him pinned to the rocky ground. Sarah supressed the urge to giggle loudly.

"It's okay, Hoggle!" She told the Martian. "Ludo is a friend. He won't hurt you. See?" She pulled the resilient young lion off of her other friend.

"Ludo and Sawah fwiends!" He declared bravely.

Hoggle didn't reply, he only made a disgusted face. Finally, the three of them came to a bridge that hung over the large gap. It looked old and rickety, like it might cave in at any moment. But they did not see any way across. When they approached it, a small fox-like creature, who Sarah thought vaguley resembled a fox terrier dog, leapt out at them, from beneath the bridge.

"En garde!" He shouted, almost barking with anticipation. "Who goes there?"

The brunette was the first to speak. "I am Sarah, and this is Hoggle, a Martian." Then, as she gestured to Ludo... "And this is Ludo. We think he's a lion. Please, we have to cross this bridge."

"That is not possible. For I am the protector of this bridge, and I have taken an oath with my life's blood that no one may cross it!"

"That not _fair_!" Sarah found herself saying yet again.

"Life often is not fair, young maiden," The fox, who reminded her of one of the knight's of the planet Kanin she'd heard so much about, approached Ludo, drawing his sword.

"No!" Sarah shouted. "No, you can't hurt him!"

While all this was going on, no one noticed as Hoggle ran quickly across the bridge. He motioned for Sarah to join him, but she was too busy trying to protect Ludo. Damn that girl! If only she'd forget about trying to help every stupid pathetic creature that comes into her path, she could have made it across too! Hell, they'd probably be at the castle by now!

The little dog-like thing lunged at the lion, almost grazing his face with the small blade he carried. It was around this time that Sarah noticed he wore an eyepatch. Why did that seem so familiar to her?

"Haha! I have always wanted to be a gladiator!" The terrier lunged at Ludo again, this time just missing his shoulder as the beast moved out of the way. "I can conquer this mountain!" He climbed onto the lion's back now, and was hitting him on the head with the hilt of his sword.

Sarah knew she had to stop it, but how? All she could do was plead with the so-called bridge protector. She didn't want to risk getting injured herself, but she felt compelled to help her friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** Well, another chapter is finally done. Sorry for the long wait... I kinda got stuck with my other story, Dare To Dream. Now I realize how truly difficult it is to write two stories at once! Wowee! I am putting my third story idea until hold until this one is done. If I get enough reviews, I might so a sequel to this one, which would be like sooooo much better than this one. It is shirt b/c I am basically changing a few things to set them up for a really awesome sequel. So bear with me while I get the new "facts" straight. Lol. So pleeeeeeeeease if you're taking time to read this could you possibly find it in your heart ot be kind enough to review so that I can find out how I am doing with this? Thank you in advance! Oh, yes and before I forget, I great big THANK YOU and I LOVE YOU BOTH SOOOO MUCH to notwritten and maskedpainter who are so far my ONLY reviewers for this story. Thanks guys, you are pretty much my only motivation to even continue with this! With that being said, I'll see you all at the next chapter! Yay!

-Kaline Reine


	6. A Fall To Remember

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah... I do not own Labyrinth or it's characters or any of that other schtuff that goes along with it... Bibbity bobbity boo... 

**Chapter 6: A Fall To Remember**

As the battle between Ludo and Sir Didymus raged on, Hoggle had run across the bridge and barely made it to the other side. He had been so afraid the bridge would break under his weight! But he was, after all, a light little Martian, and very short. he wasn't convinced that Ludo could make it at all. But that was not nis concern now. He hid behind a large brown rock on the other side until the fight was over. He had to save his own neck, damn the rest of them!

"Little dog!" Sarah was crying out. "Little dog, stop it!"

"I cannot, fair maiden, for I am sworn to do my duty!"

"Rawr!" Came the sound from the throat of the great beast.

They continued to figh for what seemed like several minutes. Eventually, they both had blown off alot of steam with little damage to the other opponent. When it was clear there could be no winner, the fighting ceased.

"Well met, Sir Ludo!" The terrier barked out his words. "It would seem you are my equal in combat! Let us stop this feud at once!"

"I'm glad we're all friends now," Sarah couldn't help but smile a little.

"Friends? Certainly not! Ludo is now my brother!"

"Whatever. Look, we really have to be on our way... Come on."

She gestured for the giant lion to follow her across the bridge, but before they even got close, the little dog stood there, using his sword to block their path.

"I am afraid you can_not_ pass!"

"What? But..." The astronaut searched for the right words. "You just said Ludo was your _brother_?!"

"Yes, well... I have taken an oath, and none shall cross without my permission!" He was getting all worked up over it, the poor thing.

"Just what is your name, anyway?"

"I am Sir Didymus, a knight of the planet Kanin! But I have become stranded here, and have since sworn my fealty to the King!"

"King, what King? Oh, do you mean the Goblin King?"

"The very one!" Sir Didymus advanced on them.

Finally an idea came to her. "Wait!" He halted. "Okay, let's go about this logically. What _exactly_ have you sworn?"

"I have sworn with my life's blood to defend this bridge. I promised the Goblin King that none shall pass without my permission."

_Then... May we have your permission?_

"Then, may we have your permission?"

_Um... Yes?_ He was supposed to let her go... Wasn't he?

"Um..." She was hopeful as he actually seemed to consider it for a moment. "Yes?"

Sarah looked at the rickety old bridge for the first time. She had known it was there, but this was the first time she had really looked at it. Gods, it looked so... Firbidden and dangerous. It reminded her of the Goblin King somehow. _'He is forbidden and dangerous too,'_ she thought.

Shaking away her fears, the girl began walking across it, taking care to watchher step. The cave was dimly lit, and it was hard to see anything. She saw that Hoggle had come out from his hiding spot on the other side to cheer her on. She couldn't tell what he said, because her fear was overwhelming. But she knew they were words of encouragement. Even Sir Didymus was telling her to go for it! Was was it he said? Something about the bridge being really old... Wait, _what_?! Before she knew it, there was nothng under her feet. Sarah watched in horror as the worn out boards and tired old rope plummeted into the Bottomless Pit of No Return.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aaaaa_aaaaahh_hhhhh!!!"

"Sarah!" Hoggle's voice rang out clearly, while Sarah grabbed onto a hanging vine that was attached to the roof of the cave. "Hold on, we'll get you down!" He was searching aroudn for somethoing -anything- to help her, but found nothing.

"Oh, help!" She cried out as she just dangled there. "_Help_!"

Sir Didymus let out a whistle. "Ambrosious! Get out here, now!"

"Sawah!" Ludo called.

At first she had thought that "Ambrosious" was someone who could help her. But then Sarah realized that he was just an Old English Spacedog, just like her beloved Merlin. Where had that dog gotten to, anyway? She hoped he was safely back on Kanin where he belonged.What a strange thought to have at a time like this! Speaking of strange thoughts, she wondered if the Goblin King would be able to help her... What was his name again? _'Jareth? Was it Jareth?'_

_Damn you Jareth! And damn me too!_ ...That was when she had first learned his name... When did that happen?

She realized she had never asked him what his name was. Well, it was not as if idle chatter was going to help her much. Not with him, anyway. Sarah promised herself that if she made it out of this place alive, she would make it a point to find out his real name. It had to be something better than "Goblin King" after all...

"Rawr!" Ludo's cries got steadily longer and louder.

"Come, Ambrosious!" The little dog hopped onto the bigger one and Sarah thought she would lose her grip for sure when she saw them. It was the funniest thing she had ever seen! "We _must _save the young maiden!"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawr!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Out of nowhere, a gust of warm wind seemed to caress Sarah all over. She felt as if her weight was being lifted, and she found herself floating swiftly toward the edge of the cliff, where Hoggle was waiting for her. She knew it had something to do with Ludo, but what?

_Ludo! Call the rocks!_ ...Where did that come from?...

Hoggle rushed over to her and she fought to gain strength in her legs. She felt so weak, but Sarah supposed it was only right for her to feel that way after having such a scare. Had the Goblin King's magic helped her across? No, it hadn't felt like magic; not really.

"Sarah, are you okay?" The Martian's voice was comforting to hear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She looked at the lion who watched her from across the Bottomless Pit. "Ludo, did _you_ do that?"

He nodded and gave her a big smile.

The Kanin Knight had an idea as he steered his steed over the the overgrown feline. "Can you get us across as well, my fine fellow?"

_...Canst thou summon the very rocks?..._

"Ludo will help!" With that, a big gust of wind blew those two across as well.

Sarah was ecstatic. She threw her arms around the big lion. "Ludo, that was _amazing_!" He only smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth was once again sprawled out sexily across his grotesque throne. But a few moments ago he had sat on the edge of his seat -quite literally- and held his breath. He was holding his breath the entire time she had been dangling there. It would not do for her to fall...

_...But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down..._ Words whispered in a secret song that only they could hear... Yes, he almost remembered. What??? The thought was gone as soon as it had come to him.

How strange. What was he just thinking about? Oh yes, he was waiting for Hoggle to give her the peach now. How long would it take? Or would he even do it? Of course he would, he _had_ to! To _not_ do so would be a direct act of treason against the Goblin King, and was punishable by death. Of course, with Jareth's luck, that is precisely what would happen. He only hoped it would not come to that... _'Oh, blast! Why do I care so much in the first place?!'_

"Be _QUIET_!!!" Stupid Goblins...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** I guess this chapter wasn't too bad... What'd you guys think? Well, I tried at least. That's what counts. I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up here. It was harder to write than it looks, I assure you! I am just waiting on my friend (a certain maskedpainter) to finish her sure-to-be-fantistic drawing of Sarah and Jareth's ballroom outfits before I camn continue with the next chapter. Thanks, M.P. I owe you for this one! Lol. And thank you to all my wonderful beautiful lovely readers, too! You make writing this thing worthwhile, thank you! Even if most of you DON'T review... Well, I have been paying more attention to Dare To Dream (my other story on Labyrinth) anyway, so... Yah. This is more like a secondary story anyway, that one is my main focus. I am going to finish this and move on to my next fanfic. It is also a Labyrinth fic and I have plans for a Sailor Moon fanfic too! Yay!!! Me so HAPPY!!! Ahem, anyway, wish me luck! And the next chapter will be done A.S.A.P. I promise!

-Kaline Reine


	7. Twisted Ballroom

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Labyrinth, etc, etc, etc. Don't we all get so tired of hearing that? Oh, but it simply wouldn't do to have your favorite suother ut in jail, now would it? Granted that i am probably now most hated author on the site, b/c of making all of you wait SO LONG for this update! My appologies, but all I can say is that I really REALLY hope it is worth to all of you. You can tell i work really hard on my writing. Reviews are nice, never forget that! The more you review, the quicker I write!**

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MASKEDPAINTER FOR ALL HER HELP, AND HARD WORK!

Goblin Planet Chapter 7: Twisted Ballroom 

Shortly after facing the horrors of the Bottomless Pit of No Return, Sarah and her friends comntinued on their journey until they came to a large dense forest. it was dark, and filled with trees that seemed to shift their shape as soon as anyone turned their back. Sir Didymus, who was the most familiar with the area, had volunteered to lead the way. He was followed by Ludo, then Sarah, and finally Hoggle. Sarah and the others had been complainging that they were hungry.

"Maybe we can find some berries, or something?" Sarah had suggested.

"We shall carry on," Didymus had warned. "For it is wise not to eat that which one finds in this forest, young maiden."

"Oh."

Hoggle had lagged behind the others for a bit, before falling back to think about his current predicament. If he gave the peach to Sarah, she wouldn't trust him anymore, and she certainly wouldn't want to be his friend. But, if he didn't, he knew there would be hell to pay when Jareth found out, and he was certain the Goblin King would.

He voiced his frustrations out loud. "Oh... What am I gonna do? I can't give this to_ her_!" The little Martian paced back and forth. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He turned to a small canyon to his right, and bent his arm back to toss the peach into the abyss.

"I _wouldn't_ do that if I were you!" The voice belonged to the King. it was everywhere all at once, it was everything. But the little man-like creature knew for certain that no one could hear it but him.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you..._ That had been just what he had been thinking!

This whole situation seemed oddly familiar to him. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but Hoggle threw the peach into the rocky recesses below anyway. There, he had washed his hands of it. That wouldn't be troubling him anymore!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth watched in horror as the martian threw the "gift" he had prepared for the girl into the deep canyon just to the side of where the group had been walking. Had he not _specifically_ instructed him to give that to Sarah?! Jareth had waited patiently for things to happen on their own far long enough. When it was clear they would not happen, he grew antsy and annoyed, but most of all impatient. The Goblin King had never been a patient man to begin with, if indeed he could be called a "man".

"That _does_ it!" Jareth tore off his black gloves, and slammed them to the floor. They made a little pit-pat sound as the Goblins beneath his feet scattered away from them, as if they were posion. "Pick them up!" He ordered to no one specifically. They all made a mad dash to do as they had been told.

After pulling on his white gloves, and changing his clothes again, Jareth sat down in the edge of the giant window which overlooked the Catacombs directly from his throne room. The Goblin King began to weave a spell to make his beloved feel drugged. He would lower her inhibitions, and then snatch her up away from her friends. He would soon make her forget all about the wailing child he had taken from her ship!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah began to feel very tired, and soon she strayed away from her friends, the dog, the lion, and the Martian, in the fuzzy hopes of getting a hazed kind of sleep. She had to rest, had to be alone, so she could... think... And then she was out cold!

Seeing that she was away from all the others, Jareth knew it wasn't safe for him to go to that part of the Catacombs, so he sent a crystal bubble to capture her. Soon they were dancing. The ballroom was filled with Goblins, each of them in the guise of humans. Sarah and Jareth matched each other in a sort of mismatched way... _'Just like his eyes,'_ The yougn girl thought dreamily._ 'His eyes...'_ She felt his eyes upon her, and she found him gazing at her from across the ballroom, surrounded by pretty women. Or Goblins, or whatever they were. It didn't matter.

Sarah noticed the room they were in had a strange geometric feel mto it, all plane lines and angles. What surprised her even more was the look of uncoordinated coordination as she and the Goblin King met and twisted in a daring dance. They mismatched one another perfectly, she the color of ice, and he the color of fire. He twsited and they twirled, with him movign her into different provacative poses as he saw fit. Sarah was getting dizzy from the feeling of it all. His hands on her body, the restless way their souls moved together, the sharp clarity of the room which surrounded them and threatened to swallow her up whole. Strangely, neither of them sensed they were the least bit out of place here.

Then came the music. It was a haunting melody. Sarah didn't think she'd ever heard it before. It was like magic and myth and love and chaos all rolled into one. And Jareth was singing it to her, there was no mistaking his voice as he whispered the words in her ear. Her silvery-blue astronaut's uniform had been replaced with a striking blue dress. It almost reminded her of the ones that figure skaters used in olden times. Sarah wore a silver sash around her knee-length dress that matched the color of Jareth's tights. He wore a deep red jacket that offset her elegant ensemble.

The dress he had made for her was beautiful in it's simplicity. She glanced downward to see that she was still wearing her blue and silver space boots. So her new look matched that of her space suit, interesting... Even her long sparkly gloves matched the rest of her. Sarah looked like a true space-age queen. Even her hair was different from the boring way she normally wore it. Her mahogany locks had been swept up into a light and airy ponytail, with a few strands left down to gently trace her ears. She even liked what he had done with it.

They danced intimately for a long time, and Sarah could feel the Goblin King's haughty stare piercing her flesh, making her feel uneasy. For a moment, she had been so focused on her rapid change of environment, and then her abrupt change of attire, that she had forgotten just who it was she was dancing with. But that had been his plan, hadn't it? To make her forget... Forget what? The girl knew there was something she was supposed to be doing. But she felt his arms encircle her, as he pulled her close. She felt his hot seductive breath on her lips, fanning her face. And she knew he was going to kiss her.

Jareth had given her little warning before going in for the kill. He carefully and slowly moved his lips over hers, letting her know what was coming. Ignoring the shadow-dancers that loomed around them, his tongue lapped over her lips deliciously, begging for entry. Sarah could not fight his magic, and she gave in to temptation, practically mewling beneath his passionate kiss. For what seemed like forever, their tongues danced as one. He was all magic and power and wonder, while she was all exploring and caution and innocence.

But then, all of a sudden, Sarah sensed that something was terribly wrong. It wasn't Jareth or his kiss, no. It was something... else.. Yes, _Toby_! She'd been so quick to push him to the side, and put her own desires first. Well, no more! She had to find a way out! Meanwhile, the Goblin King had most definetely noticed the way she stopped responding to him, and he broke off from the kiss, gazing into her confused eyes, and mirroring them perfectly.

"No!" She cried out, searching her mind for a fleeting glimpse of her words of power. Power she had once used to... To what? She didn't know; couldn't remember... Something... "Let me go!"

But Jareth remembered. As soon as their lips touched, he knew it was her. He had all along that she would come back to him one day. And to think this was it; had been all along... "No, Sarah," he replied with a stern authority. "I let you go once, but I will _never ever_ do it again!"

His hands raked at her skin, but she was only barely beyond his firm grasp. Where once he had held her gently only moments before, he now wanted to hold her harshly, and keep her prisoner. But Sarah outsmarted him. Again. She ran for the angular balcony, modeled in the form of a triangle, that loomed on the far side of the room. Sarah had no idea what to do once she reached it, but she only knew that she needed to. Once she was there, she felt a familiar presence surround her. Jareth was right on her heels, and with a rush of pure magic, he was standing in front of her, blocking her escape onto the balcony.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Sorry to cut it off here, but** **this is all I have written so far. And b/c I'm the nice author that I am, I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer than possible. AN EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS to maskedpainter, who really REALLY helped me out with this ballroom that I was so stuck on! She did a really wonderful drawing for me for this fanfic, and I hope you will all go see it if you have time! You can find a link to maskedpainter's profile page from the reviews section of this story, she has reviewed alot. From there, just click on her homepage, and it will take you to deviantart so you can view the drawing. It's Jareth and Sarah, you can't miss it! Thanks maskedpainter! Also, if anyone needs to have any sketches or drawings done, in color or in black and white, go talk to her about it. She has an excellent and very fair price range, so I hope you do! Don't forget to check out the pic, just search maskedpainter on DeviantArt. **

And reviews for Goblin Planet are greatly appreciated. It's like tipping; it's expected people! Come on, I know you know how to type, otherwise you couldn't have found this site. The more you review, the more I write! I am determined to finish this story no matter what, and SOON! Thank you my loyal fans! And if you like this story, you should really check out Slow Burn, my latest Labyrinth fanfic. I love it more than any of my others right now!

-Kaline Reine 


	8. A Frozen Heart

**Disclaimer: I never did claim to own the Labyrinth. That is Jareth's realm... And sadly, I do not own him either. Waaahhh!!! **

Goblin Planet Chapter 8: A Frozen Heart 

"Going somewhere, Sarah?" His voice was low and husky, and slightly appealing to her in a dark way. But Sarah knew only that she had to save Toby. It was all she saw. Her mistake would be forever flaunted in her face if she did not rescue him!

"Get _out_ of my way!" She kicked him in the shins, and when Jareth fell, she sidestepped to his right, and took off running.

But he recovered quickly, and followed her once more to her destination. But something awoke deep within Jareth, and he stopped persuing her at last. No, it just wasn't right. With a heartfelt sigh, he let her go. _'Let her go,'_ His conscience whispered._ 'For now...'_

No sooner had Sarah's brilliant blue space boots touched the vague slate of the triangular balcony than she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She gasped as she realized the Goblin King had her cornered now. There was nowhere left for her to go. But relief flooded her eyes when she saw the kind face of her Martian friend smiling back at her, and not the Goblin King's. He had one hand on her shoulder, and the other was busy working at the buttons on the wrist computer she had given him in exchange for helping her through the Catacombs.

"Hoggle," She spoke softly. "You came to save me."

"Hang on, Sarah."

As they left, a seeping darkness spread through Jareth's once-warm heart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In a flash, they were back in the Catacombs, just on the edge of the dark forest. They faced a large Goblin City, buried long ago beneath the ground of the Goblin Planet. Sarah wrapped her arms around Hoggle, but was carful not to kiss him, until they wanted to trek through the forest again.

"Hoggle, that was _amazing_!" The girl was jumping up and down, while holding both his hands in hers, with glee. "But how did you do it?"

"I told you, I'm good with computers. I'm a Martian; it's in my blood!"

The noble Knight of Kanin interrupted. "Lady Sarah, we were most worried about you, indeed. Had you not run off with that _vile ruffian_, we could have easily been to the castle by now!"

"I know..." She whined. "But it's _not fair_! I did my best to escape, and then Hoggle came, and... Oh, it's just all so _confusing_!"

"Come then, we mustn't tarry," Sir Didymus continued. "Let us storm this Goblin City with all the powers in us! We shall take the King by surprise!_ Chaaaaarge_!"

And with that, they all burst through the gate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ludo scared..." The lion whined. "Ludo want go back!"

Sarah chided him gently. "No, Ludo. We've come so far; we _can't_ just give up now! We have to see this through to the end. Don't you understand? It'll be alright, I promise."

The sounds of a fierce battle being fought drowned out their conversation. Sir Didymus had run into the Goblins, charging them full force atop his steed, Ambrosious. They scattered and ran from him at first, but once the Goblins realized they were far larger than him, they turned the tables, and had him cornered.

Meanwhile, Sarah, Hoggle, and Ludo had fought their way to a large house where they were trapped now. Sir Didymus, realizing for the first time his own prerdicament, soon joined them by climbing in an open window, which was promptly shut behind him by Hoggle.

"Ludo," Sarah was panting as she batted away Goblin arms that were reaching inside with her fists. "Isn't there something you can do? Sir Didymus? Hoggle? Any ideas?"

"There's nothing I can do..." Hoggle was saying when he heard Ludo let out a mighty roar, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He had climbed onto the roof of the house! When the mighty lion roared, a large storm was brewing in the West. It came to the Goblin City with a huge gust of wind, and flashes of lightning. The Goblin army was blown about in the gale, mercilessly. The others, who were safe inside the house, heard their screams and cries, as they were hurled and smashed into the various buildings and walls that lie in their path.

When most of the Goblins in armor were destroyed, the four friends made their way through what rermained of the Goblin city.

Sarah flashed the lion a giant smile, and gave him a huge hug. "Ludo, you never cease to amaze me!" The lion smiled, and put a paw around her, hugging her back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As they stood before the castle gates, they were greeted by a titanic metal space robot, shaped like a great big Goblin! Ludo tried to call for the winds again, but it was too heavy to be blown down. Hoggle had ran and hid behind a big rock that was nearby, and while he was cowering in fear, he remembered something he had learned back on Mars...

"WHO GOES?" It kept asking in an inhuman thundering voice, as it stepped forward, swinging it's battle axe, and trying to cut off their heads. "WHO GOES?"

"Leave it to me, Sarah!" The little Martian rolled up his sleeves, and walked up to the big metal thing with a gleam of hatred in his eye. "I'll show this thing who's boss!"

He could hear his friends behind him, and they sounded afraid.

"Be careful, Hoggle!"

"Yes, do be careful, Sir Hoggle."

"Hoggle careful!"

With a few button presses and a series of clicks, Hoggle had hacked into the robot's compurer system. he tried to do a manual over-ride and take control of the thing. But it was no use! It stopped moving, but still held the battle axe in a dangerous position. A warning light began to flash, and before the Martian could do anything about it, the gigantic robot exploded.

"Look _out_!" He called to his friends, taking the blow from the blast by throwing himself in front of them.

They all screamed and ducked. But it was a small explosion for suich a big thing, and they were all okay. Hoggle had been hit, but he had not suffered any severe injuries. The others were amzed at how brave he was, trying to protect them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

High in the castle, the Goblin King sat with Toby on his lap. He had a contented smile, and looked so at peace. The armored Goblin hated to disturb him, but... He had no choice, his King had to know.

"Y-your highness?" He came trotting into the throne room with his goofy metal helmet.

"Yes?" Jareth arched an elegant eyebrow and stoped bouncing the baby on his knee.

"It's the girl..."

"What _of_ her?"

"She's made it past our forces in the Goblin city, sir. She even beat Gigantus, our robot. She is on her way to the castle this very minute, and there is nothing we can do to stop her."

"What?!" His face went wild with fear, something the Goblins had never seen on the face of their King before. He handed Toby to the nearest available Goblin with half a brain, and jumped up from his throne. "_Take_ the baby, and _hide_ it! She must_ not_ succeed! She _can_not!" Jareth turned, and ran up the stairs that led out of his throne room, and into another part of the castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: There, hope it was to your liking. I deliberately cut out both the scene with the fireys and the scene where Sarah is in the junkyard. Hope that's okay! It doesn't detract from the stpory TOO much. Besides, only two more chapters to go, and it's done! I know, it's sad, but let's face it: Not that many people really read this story, anyway. So maybe no sequel for this. I don't like it that much. But I am my own worst critic, just as I am my own worst enemy. Please R&R anyway! Sorry it took me so long to do this one, I like my other fics better. **

-K.R. 


	9. This Is Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Labyrinth. But I DO own some really awesome stories I wrote about it. And this is just one of them. Enjoy. **

Chapter 9: This Is Goodbye 

Sarah and her three loyal friends stood in the Goblin King's throne room, which had been abandoned. They had been through so much together, but now Sarah felt like if they helped her face their King, they would all be hurt, if not killed! And so she said her goodbyes to them once they reluctantly agreed to let her go alone.

"I'll miss you," She smiled a sad little smile as she moved toward the doorway leading the only possible way he could have gone. The young astronaut turned around. "All of you."

"Just remember, fair maiden, that we are always at your service should you need us," Sir Didymus barked.

"Sawah fwiend..." Ludo the lion growled.

Hoggle was the last one to speak. "Yes, should you _need_ us..."

"I'll call," Sarah smiled after taking one last long look at her friends. "Goodbye, and thank you!"

As she ran up the stairs, she thought the whole thing sounded very familiar, but she couldn't place how. Maybe she'd heard it somewhere before? No, no. That was impossible! They seemed to know that she would fine on her own, and that the Goblin King meant her no real harm. Was this all a game to them? How many girls had they helped over the years? or was she the only one? So many questions filled her mind that she nearly lost her footing when she reached the top step.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth was waiting for her, and so was Toby. Sarah found herself lost in a great big room full of mirrors. They reminded her of funhouse mirrors, only there was nothing fun about them. they looked so... sinister. The panes of glass turned this way and that, going upside down, even inside out, around corners and twists and turns. They made her adventure up until now seem like a piece of cake...

"Jareth, this_ isn't_ funny!" She was shouting at him now. "Give me back my brother! Toby! Toby, where _are_ you? Where did you go?"

"It's no use looking for him, Sarah..." She watched him do the impossible. He stepped through a mirror to join her on the next level up. But then he was gone, his face reflecting in all the different mirrors. "He's becoming one of us, now."

"No!" She shouted, looking around at the room, whirling as she looked at the endless maze before her. It was too much to take. "No, you're _lying_!"

Everywhere Sarah looked she saw Jareth, or Toby, or sometimes both. The mirrors came in a rainbow of colors, which in turn reflected one another to make new colors, and sometimes reflect the old ones. It was maddening!

Finally, in her desperation, she thought she had the one containing the real Toby, so Sarah smashed her fist through it. Thousands of crystal shards descended around her, but none of them touched her. She looked around to find that all of the mirrors had shattered, revealing only a very serious looking Goblin King. He was dressed entirely in white, with a great long feathery cape, also done in white, flowing behind his lithe figure. Jareth stepped carefully around her, making slow sure circles to close in on her. The shards of glass and mirror remnants were floating in what looked like space.

He held out a shiny clear crystal for her to take, but she stayed where she was, glaring at him. "I can show you your dreams, Sarah."

"No. I just want my brother back." Her voice was so stern, and sure. He knew he had lost her once again. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered... I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen..." She spoke as if in a deep trance. She knew the words from somewhere. But where?

"_Stop_!" He held up a hand. "Love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave..."

"No!" Damn his hypnotic enchanting eyes! "I want Toby! You_ have_ to give him _back_!"

"Please, Sarah," His eyes were full of some deep long lost tragic sorrow. "You left me once, don't leave me again. I don't think that I could _bear_ it..."

"But this isn't about us, it's about Toby," She was so quick to remind him. So it seemed they both knew that she did not harbor any feelings of hatred toward him. She only wanted to right the wrong that she herself had done.

"This has happened before," He exclaimed, understanding dawning in her emerald eyes. "You wished away your baby brother, but you denied me, Sarah. I cannot let that happen again. We could share such a beautiful life here together. Please, just let me show you..." Jareth put the crystal away this time, and extended his hand to her instead.

"Jareth..." Memories of long ago danced in the corners of her memory. "I remember. I do... But I_ still_ have to take Toby back to where he belongs. His mother will be so _worried_ about him. I don't like Karen, but what I did was wrong. This is all wrong... _All_ of it! There is nothing I can do, Jareth. I'm sorry... You have no power over me."

She said the words quickly, as if she wanted to get the deed overwith already. She winced as she pronounced each dreaded syllable, closing her eyes as she did so. When Sarah opened her eyes, the Goblin King was gone, and there sat Toby. When she ran over to him, and picked him up for a hug, they were transported back to her ship. She did not see any signs of the Underground, or the Catacobs anywhere. Perhaps it was meant to be that way.

Then she remembered that she had given her wrist computer to Hoggle. How was she supposed to get back to her planet? It didn't matter, she had always kept a spare in a hidden compartment on the spaceship. And since it was hidden, there was never any need to lock it. But when she approached her ship, her foot hit something small and hard along the way. After putting Toby down for a moment, she picked it up. It was her wrist computer! So the little Martian hadn't been so selfish after all, and he had returned it...

"Come on, Toby. Let's go home."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I had planned this out a bit differently, but... It came out better than expected. I'd rate this story as about average, really. I could have done better, but... it's okay. I hope you enjoyed this. There is one more chapter to come, don't miss it! And as always, thank you for the previous reviews, my lovelies. Now Please R&R! **

-Kaline Reine 


	10. Finality, or IS it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or Jareth (WHY?!?!?!), or Sarah, or Hoggle, or Toby, ar any of the rest. Here:**

Chapter 10: Finality, or IS it? 

That was when Sarah realized that she didn't know where home was. She had gotten lost and been thrown off course during the solar ice storm. Why did she feel like she belonged here? Of course, Sarah had no idea how to get back to Surbius. She might end up some place even _worse_ if she tried to leave!

Memories came flooding back to her. Memories of a person she no longer was. She remembered everything. Saying the words, wishing her brother away, meeting Jareth, him leaving her, meeting Hoggle, giving him her bracelet, no- Before that, a little blue worm, then came Hoggle, the little creatures that lived under the tile, the card guards, the helping hands, the oubliette, the false alarms, Jareth again, the cleaners, the Wiseman, Hoggle leaving, Ludo, the Fireys, Ludo falling, Hoggle rescuing her, the bog of eternal stench, finding Ludo again, Sir Didymus, the bridge breaking, the rocks, the peach, the crystal ballroom, Jareth, beautiful sexy _attractive_ new Jareth, Jareth she wanted more than anything-- Wait. that was it. The rest of her adventure hadn't mattered. None of it had. Why hadn't she seen it before? He really was in love with her!

Sarah carried Toby back to the spot where she had first met the Goblin King, this time anyway. After settling her brother down, he was quite worked up by this point, she closed her hand tightly around her wrist computer. She typed in the word "Hoggle" and hit send. She had been hoping it would call him, and it did! The Martian came staggering up a hill behind her.

"Have you changed your mind?" Hoggle was wide-eyed. "What happened?"

"I-I've decided to stay. Only... I don't know how to find Jare- I mean the Goblin King. How do I get him to appear? Can you help me?" Sarah was frantic with worry.

"He'll come if you ask him," Hoggle gave her a knowing impish smile. "All you ever had to do was say the words, you know."

"But I don't know any words to say that will bring him back... I said the_ other_ words. You know, the six at the end that I wasn't supposed to say! How do I undo that?" Before either of them could say anything else, a tall shadow appeared behind Sarah, and she felt a hand gtrab her arm and turn her around.

"All you must do," He shot her a wink. "Is admit that I_ do_ have power over you, Sarah. I _always_ have, and I _always_ will." Jareth gave Hoggle an intimidating glare. "Move along, Martian. You have served me well over the years, Higgle. N-"

"It's Hoggle!"

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes. "Now run along, and give us some peace. And take the baby to my castle, my Goblins will look after him." He saw the fearful look in Sarah's eyes. "No, my love. He will _not_ turn into one. That was only a part of an old story, meant to frighten young children into behaving themselves. Nothing more."

"And what if I don't behave myself?" She was watching Hoggle leave now, while trying to ignore the fact that Jareth's arms had snaked their way around her waist. "What _then_?"

Hoggle disappeared out of sight, carrying Toby away, as instructed. "Then I shall simply have to teach you a lesson, Sarah."

He kissed her then. It was heaven for him, and hell for her. Sarah had had a very emotional day for one so young, and she wanted nothing more than to rest. But at the same time, her mind was busy exploring all kinds of possibilities concerning her newfound fondness for Jareth. She kissed him back with a ferocity that could not easily be matched. Their hands were everywhere, touching, caressing, exploring.

"Shall we call it a day, then?" Mismatched eyes sparkled with mischief, as his alluring lips twisted into a deadly smirk.

"Yes..." Sarah had to catch her breath before she could answer. Her voice was just as she had feared it would be; tired and weak.

She could only manage one word before he kissed her again. During this second embrace, Jareth picked her up, and transported both of them back to the castle. When Sarah felt her feet touch the ground, they were only there for a moment before she felt him pushing her backwards. She saw a large room with strange decor, and a very large four-poster bed.

"Sarah, please," He breathed, urging her to lie back on his bed. "Let me show you what you would have missed out on had you chosen to remain here with me all those lifetimes ago."

"Yes..." She whispered gently in his ear, before taking it between her teeth as a sign that she was ready. "Show me."

That was all the ancouragement he needed to climb on top of her, with both of them falling onto the silken sheets. Jareth groaned, and he knew this girl would be his undoing. He covered her body with butterfly kisses, and worked his way down her neck, to her breasts. Tearing her shirt open, he tasted her nipples that lie beneath the fabric. When Sarah moved her hands around his waist, he was more than happy to oblige, and he rolled to one side, so she could have better access to him. He felt desire flood his senses when she stroked him, and it was overwhelming.

Before they knew it, both of them no longer wore any clothing. There was nothing protecting either of their bodies from the view of the other; nothing stopping them from being together. And yet, at the very last minute, Jareth held back from Sarah, the love of his life. For she was just that, and he wanted to be sure that she knew it for certain.

"Sarah..." Her name came out as more of a moan than a caress this time. "We don't have to do this, if you aren't ready. I love you, but I can wait for you."

"No," She said simply, pulling him to her. "I love you too."

And that was the day two were finally, and forever, made one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END!

**A/N: Sorry for the surprise ending. Well, surprise! What do you think? You thought she was going to leave, didn't you? Hah! Do I get lots of hugs and cookies and stuff for this? Or screaming maniacs weilding torches and pitchforks storming through my gate? We'll see. Please R&R! And thank you so much for taking the time to read my really really weird story!**

-Kaline Reine


End file.
